Werkyll
Werkyll was Le-Matoran who later became a Toa. He later had his light drained, making him a Toa of Shadow. History Early History Unlike most Matoran in the Matoran Universe, Werkyll was not created on Spherus Magna like the majority of his species. He instead was created in his village after a large number disappeared mysteriously. He began his life on Garai Nui, as a Le-Matoran, where he worked as a guard. Matoran Life Werkyll, despite being a guard, never guarded much, as Garai Nui's relative desolation made it a very uninteresting place to live. As such, Werkyll took to abandoning his duties, which included manning his villages watchtower or watching over their food supplies, and wandering about the jungle near his village. He eventually developed a knack for discovering hidden items or relics, and amassed a collection of trinkets. Occasionally, however, his fellow villagers would often abuse his gullible tendencies to take things of his they wanted, or do things they wanted him to do. His odd habits led to him becoming the target of much mockery, and despite not being very angry or vengeful, he did become bitter. One day, roughly 12,000 years ago, Werkyll, on his hunts, discovered a battered Kanohi that had been jammed into a tree, which had promptly grown around it. Werkyll furiously made several attempts to get it out of the wood, and the mask popped out. Upon holding it, Werkyll discovered that it had been imbued with Toa power, which had ignited dormant Toa power inside him, transforming him into a Toa. Returning to his village, to his fellow Matoran's surprise, he became a guardian of his village. However, as this was essentially the same situation he was in before, he became bored, and similarly neglected his Toa-related duties. Life as a Toa About 6,000 years ago, the island was attacked by a group for reasons currently not known. The forests on the island were burnt by fire, and most of the settlements were totally destroyed. Several of the inhabitants of the island were kidnapped, including Werkyll, and conscripted into a force of Toa. Werkyll was badly burned in the attack, and tried to refuse the conscription that had been forced on him. Unfortunately, his captors tortured him, manipulating him via his injuries, until he gave in. Following this, his body was almost entirely rebuilt from it's frail and thin state to a more bulky and muscular state. He also received a new Kanohi, and a new set of armor. Recently, Werkyll was ordered by his employers to act as a hidden accomplice for a negotiation with a representative from a group of rogue Toa. However, the meeting was interrupted when a Team of Toa broke into their meetingplace and attacked them. Werkyll, making a decision spontaneously, decided to spirit the rouge Toa representative away, using his mask power. In doing so, he abandoned the Toa he was supposed to help ,who was instead captured. Abilities and Traits Werkyll was a generally quiet individual, although he does enjoy company. He just prefers not to talk. He can also be somewhat selfish, and blames his problems on others. He was formerly very inexperienced and gullible, but has since become more jaded and confident. As a Toa of shadow, Werkyll had near-perfect control over darkness. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb shadows. Examples of this included creating darkness, controlling shadows, and generating blasts of darkness. Powers and Equipment As a Le-Matoran, Werkyll had innate air powers, which manifested as great agility in tall structures, but clumsiness on the ground. As a Toa of air, he gained full control over his air powers. When his light was drained, he instead gained the ability to manipulate shadow. Werkyll wears the Kanohi Matatu. It allows him to move objects via telekinesis. His primary tools are his morning stars, which he is able to wield one-handedly via their ability to connect at the handles. Forms Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Air Category:Shadow Category:Toa of Shadow